Daddy's little girl
by Cssdy3
Summary: I found this story and doing my own little twist to it. Naru went into a coma after giving birth leaving Kakashi to look after there baby. As well as find away to return what she has lost. Fem Naruto/ Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations it's a girl!" Naru was weary and her hair stuck to her face from perspiration caused by the birth of her baby. She was a healthy baby girl at 5 pounds 12 ounces. And a winter baby just like her father. Naru held her arms out so that she could hold her baby when she started to tremble then it turned into violent, uncontrollable spasms. Kakashi took a hold of her hands asking her what was wrong. "Please step outside sir, we need more space." A nurse kindly said as she moved about in a sense of urgency. It became chaotic as doctors and nurses were squirming around in a panic in the little delivery room. Kakashi was confused, he wasn't used to the maternity ward and everything always seemed hectic, the constant beeping, countless nurses, and bags of fluids used for different reasons it was all too much. Now his 20 year old wife of two years just had their baby and was experiencing complications. They knew the risks,Tsunade warned them of the consequences and the likelihood of it. Kakashi was skeptical about it but Naru insisted on keeping the baby. Kakashi sat out in the waiting room until a doctor came to tell him the bad news. Naru gone into a coma, they don't know why. He cradled their baby, their daughter whom they didn't get to name together as tears strolled down his face, guilt and regret weighing on his mind. The snow fell heavily outside as he stared at the frost on the windows then do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi fed and cleaned up his now 8 month old daughter. She had his sliver hair and tan skin and bright blue eyes like her mother .She rarely cried, was extremely curious, full of energy and Kakashi loved her with all his heart. He placed her on his bed after she had fell asleep in his arms. They both lived in his apartment, which, since he was a captain in ANBU was rather large. Even though he had a room for her, she always slept on his bed with him.

He removed his jounin uniform and took a nice warm bath and got dressed in a white trackies and blue singlet to sleep in. He lay next to his daughter who he named Sora and pulled the covers up. He watched her tiny body move up and down by way of her breathing and he touched her little arm with his finger. She was so beautiful and he wished Naru was with him so she could see how beautiful their daughter was, so that she could see what they had made together, and so that she could love her with all her heart as well.

He'd gone to see Naru everyday since giving birth but there was no such said something went wrong with her seal while she was giving birth and no one Naru except in knows how to fix the nine tails seal on her stomach. He took the liberty of searching for another seals master to have a look and see what's wrong but no one was as good as the forth or Naru. Another set back was that aTsunade said that her memories might be gone. She wouldn't remember him or her daughter, or her teammates the villagers. There was a way to trigger her memories but the problem was figuring out how and if her memories were able to return. Everyone was different and most people can't regain their memories after a event or recognising something like place or smell but Tsunade knew there was a way with Naru considering she had the nine tails sealed inside her and once her seal was fixed she should be able to recall her memories. He regretted not letting her do the birth her way with shadow clones and Tsunade. But he kept her in the hospital wanting to protect her and not let her do it outside the village where there was only Tsunade to help her with the birth and her shadow clones watching the seal and that decision definitely came back to bite him in the ass.

Kakashi awoke with drool on his face and he felt his hair being tugged on. He opened his eyes one black eye and Sora had her hand full of his hair and her other hand in her mouth which she also used to touch his face. He stared at his daughter and pinched her cheek affectionately.

"O-sa!" Sora had been saying that for the past few days now.

"Yes, otousan."

"O-sa!" She repeated. Kakashi picked her up to change and feed her. He became extremely talented in doing things with one hand such as warming up her food and packing her baby bag. He fed her o-kayu most times and he noticed that she took a liking to banana and ramen broth and noodles he wasn't giving her the meat or veggies just yet. Go figure.

He placed her back on the futon so that he could get himself ready for the day. He always had to keep a watchful eye on her especially since she had started crawling.

Once, she got to the supply of ink next toTsunades desk and she was an inky disaster. He still hadn't figured out how she got the bottles open. Her handprints are still on his office floor and on the side of the hokages desk, and the outfit she had on at the time is no longer usable. There was also another time when Tenzo was babysitting. No one had any idea that Sora could crawl, so when Tenzo was looking through some team reports thinking Sora couldn't go anywhere, Sora got a hold of the baby powder that wasn't quite shut. Tenzo only noticed her disappearance when he heard an endless amount of cute little sneezes. Kakashi was fuming when he arrived back from a mission to see his daughter covered in white powder. Tenzo tried to brighten things up by declaring Sora's ability to crawl which worked for only about a minute but he still got stuck doing all the paper work for the team for the remainder of the month.

Kakashi stepped into the mission reciving office holding Sora against his left hip and a baby bag on his right shoulder. He was moved there after Sora was born so he could still work as a Shinobi but stay in the village. The office was empty and there was a large pile of missions and reports on one side of his desk.

"Looks like daddy's going to be busy today." He sighed. Sora looked at him with her big blue eyes then giggled and took hold of his mask. He kissed her forehead then put her down next to his desk.

He had cleaned up the office to ensure that it was baby proof. He removed the box of ink and scrolls from the floor, put soft foam on all the edges of everything, including his desk and chair, and removed all of the books and scrolls in the bottom three shelves even though she couldn't reach that high. He even had carpet installed to soften the floor a little. Everyone thought he was crazy for rearranging everything in the office but the thought of his daughter growing up with no mother to take care of her was reason enough that Kakashi had to have her at work with him.

Everyone adored Sora and the two-person family always got all sorts of compliments. Oh how cute. She has your hair. She's so tiny. You use to be a elite shinboi to village, such a waste. That had to be the comment he hated the most. Kakashi still trained and worked out he knew from spars he hadnt lost his touch. And he was beyond the appropriate level for being able to protect the village.

Sometimes Sakura would take Sora off of Kakashi's hands for a few hours because she couldn't get enough of her and this allowed Kakashi some time to yell at Shinobi for whatever mistake they made in their mission or for failing to catch Tora the cat.

It was nearly noon and Sora kept herself preoccupied with her toys and crawling around the large office. Kakashi made it a habit to watch her and work at the same time which was relatively easy since she always made baby noises. It was as if she were talking to someone in her own language. He would call her name every once in awhile so that she could learn to respond to her name and he changed her diaper but other than that she had behaved herself. Kakashi was about halfway done with the sorting the mission scrolls that had just come in when he felt a tug on his pants. Sora was making a hand gesture by bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Are you hungry?" She stared at her father then did the gesture again while making baby noises.

Kakashi was glad that he got into the habit of showing her hand gestures because it was easier to tell what she wanted. Sakura had been the one to start it and suggested it to the jouini herself.

Kakashi reached for the baby bag and pulled out a banana. He sat her on his lap as he gave her little pieces of banana which she happily took. By the end of their lunch break Kakashi had banana smeared on his vest.

"You know you are quite the messy eater." Kakashi loved talking to her even though she doesn't really know what he's saying. She just stared at him with her large blue eyes.

He walked to the sofa he had brought in for her and lay down while still holding his daughter. He sat her up on his stomach and she held onto his pointer fingers, one in each hand. Kakashi was always disbelieving at how tiny she was. His hands hand to be ten times larger than her hands and her toes didn't extend out more than one and half centimeters. When he looked at her it was like he was looking into Narus eyes and her hair was still rather short but there was a lot of it. He lay her down on his chest so that she could take a nap but she was restless. She was crawling on top of him and she kept pulling his hair. She even tried to get down to the floor.

"Sora, you need to take a nap." He wanted a nap as well. She responded by still trying to get down and uttered some baby words rather loudly as if she'd throw a tantrum if she didn't get her way.

She just kept moving around so he got up knowing his own daughter had won. He placed her on the floor and she happily crawled into the direction of his desk.

A messenger knocked on the door. "Kakashi we have a delivery for you."

He slid the door open to see a rather young looking chunini boy. He took the stack of scrolls from the boy and thanked him. It was theapplications for missions the village would under take. He slid the door close then set the applications down on his desk when he noticed that he didn't hear giggling or cooing and Sora was no where in sight. Kakashi became frantic. I can't believe I lost her. Could she have gone outside?


	3. Chapter 3

He checked around the office first. She wasn't under the table, on the bottom bookshelf or under the couch which were her usual hiding or snoozing places. He was relieved to find her snoozing under his desk.

"I need to keep a better eye on you." He sighed to himself. He picked her up and lay on the sofa with her still in his arm.

"I love you Sora." Kakashi shut his eyes and joined his daughter in slumber.

"Senpai?" Tenzo walked into the office and saw an unoccupied desk with a pile of work still on it. He took part of the stack and was just about to sit on the sofa when he saw kakashi snoozing away while cradling Sora in his arm.

The jouin and the rookie nine loved Sora almost as much as the former ANBU captain did and was glad that he was lucky enough to have Sora in his life. He knew his senpai love for his daughter and Naru was true and unconditional. If it weren't for Sora, he would be completely broken. He was the last person they ever expect to ever have a child but he embraced it and was a rather good father. He seemed more patient and less temperamental and made him seem all the more calm less of a killing machine he had been. It was nice to see a sensitive side to him although when Sora wasn't around, he was his old self so Shinobi were more than happy whenever Sora was present. He smiled at them then sat at the desk. Tenzo had been much more helpful as well as all the otherl jouin since he was much more preoccupied with other things. He saw the neat stack of mission applications. A knock pulled Tenzo out of his thoughts and he slid the door open to see The hokage.

"Shhh, they're sleeping." Tenzo held a finger up to his lips.

Tsunade nodded.

"Have there been any changes in Naru Lady Hokage.". Tenzo asked

Tsunade walked to the sofa to see the sleeping father and daughter. She almost cried at the sight of them. The feeling of seeing something so precious was indescribable, there was so much love and it was just too cute.

"Her condition hasn't changed much, but there is another problem arising and I have a feeling something bad is about to happen" Tsunade responded before turning on her heel leaving a confussed Tenzo in her wake.

Kakashi and Sora had been napping for a little over an hour when he jolted awake due to a spike in Sora's chakra and that would only lead to one thing. A crying fit. Kakashi stood up and held his daughter to his shoulder and gently rubbed her little back.

"Shh…shh…it's ok." Sora didn't know what it was but was somehow aware of her own chakra but whenever it went on a second long frenzy, she would cry. Her chakra was slightly present and it was usually at an even rate of flow. She didn't enjoy the way it felt when she could suddenly sense a higher amount in herself and she is a baby after all. He wondered if she had bad dreams that led to the flares and he noticed that other people's chakra didn't seem to bother her in any sort of way. There weren't many or any babies born to Jinchuriki's so there wasn't much information on it but Kakashi suspected it had something to do with the nine tail foxes chakra that must be in her body.

"Not even a year old and you have a chakra system. You are definitely the child of a Naru's." Kakashi was somewhat proud but also afraid and wished that her power would come later in life so that she could understand it.

Sora cried for almost 20 minutes before finally calming down and Kakashi gave her a bottle with water in it. His shoulder was wet from her tears and Sora's face was a little red from her crying.

"Is she ok senpai?"

"Yes, it was the nine tail chakra again." Kakashi's hair was a mess and he looked tired. The chakra spikes had been happening more frequently but only when she was asleep. All in all, Kakashi wondered what it was that her 8 month old daughter could possibly be dreaming about or what the tailed beast was saying to her.

Kakashi and Tenzo finished all the paper work and processed the applications. The day had finally come to an end and Kakashi was yearning for his futon and a nice hot bath.

But first it was off to the hospital to visit Naru.

" come on Sora lets going visit mommy" Sora looked to Kakashi with big blue eyes and lifted her arms up for him to pick her up. She didnt know how important her mother was to her but she did like going to visit her. Even if it was just to play with her moms hair.

Walking into Naru hospital room. Kakashi saw Tsunade checking to folder at the end of Narus bed. Then he noticed the changes in the room.

" she is doing better shouldn't be long now. I have taken her off the breathing machine and she responded well. I also heard Bee is on his way here to come see if he and the eight tails can figure out what is wrong with her. It could just be from giving brith or it could be from Sora taking some of the nine tails chakra from her. I don't know he should be here in a couple of days thou and hopefully for everyone's sake she wakes up." The hokage stated when she looked up at the family. Kakashi had placed Sora on the bed next to Naru and she was patting Narus blond hair.

After staying for about an hour before Kakashi and Sora headed home. Where kakashi made all white meat chicken and rice for dinner. He cut the chicken into really small pieces and mixed it with o-kayu to feed to Sora. He sat on the floor with Sora in his lap as he spooned food into her mouth. She had quite the appetite and ate almost anything he fed her though sometimes it would take a few tries. Sometimes she'd spit things up more than once before finally eating it.

He filled a large portable basin with warm water and placed a naked Sora in it. He shampooed her hair and soaped her while she splashed water on him. When the time came to dry her off, Kakashi was almost as wet as she was. He took off his vest and mask then picked her up out of her tub and wrapped a towel around her. He carefully dried her making sure to dry her hair especially so that she wouldn't get sick. Putting on her diaper used to be a challenge since she moved around so much but he learned to manage after gaining the patience necessary after having a child. He dressed Sora in the baby pajamas that Sakura bought for her. It was white and had little pink butterflies all over them. He then placed her on his futon and watched as Sora yawned. This made Kakashi smile at his daughter. She lay down and stared at him, as usual, while he pinched her cheek affectionately and let her hold his finger.

"You're beautiful just like your mother. We're still looking for away to wake her up but we'll find away, I promise." Sora's eyes started to droop and she let out another yawn. Her mouth was so tiny and she let out a small coo when she yawned and let go of the finger she was grasping in her tiny hand.

"You mother will love you as much as I do. Good night my sweet Sora." Kakashi kissed his now sleeping daughter and covered her with her little blanket.

After summoning his pack to stay with her do she didnt roll of the bed. Kakashi filled his tub and undressed. He made it a point to leave the bathroom door open just in case something was to happen. A hot bath was just what he needed to relax, the warm water felt nice on his tan skin and he almost felt some of the stress evaporate straight out of his pores. He leaned his head back over the ledge of the tub and thought about Naru and Sora, all the things they went through,to get Naru, what it would be like when Sora got older and Sora's increasing power. He was a little worried about her chakra and the possibility of it being caused by bad dreams and how it makes her cry. Sora was strong and didn't cry much but she scared herself with her own chakra. He would teach her the initial stages of controlling it when she was old enough but he didn't want to see her suffer from it now, being less than a year old.

Kakashi pondered in the bath a little while longer then dried him self and got dressed. He lay down next to his daughter who was sleeping peacefully and then fell into a much needed deep sleep.

_"Kakashi! Come on we're going to be late."_

_"I coming." He was in his own apartment. He slid his door open and Naru stood there wearing her off duty clothes and a duffle bag strapped over her shoulder. He granted her access to stay since Tenzo hadn't got around to making her a place to live after the battle with Pein so he told her, she could stay with him till It was built. That was their excuse at least._

_"Let me take that." He took her bag from her and placed it in his bedroom._

_"Arigatou."_

_"So where are we going?" Kakashi talked to Naru as he did to any other person, annoyance and nonchalant at the same time._

_"You'll see." Naru had planned something out with Tsunade for their special night._

_They walked to top of the hokage monument where there was a blanket and picnic basket waiting for them._

_"Why are we up here?"_

_"It'll be easier to see from here." Naru chirped._

_"What's easier to…" Fireworks started exploding in the sky. There were so many colors and it lit up the dark sky making it harder to see the stars. They looked at the aerials in awe as the various colors reflected in their eyes._

_Naru took a hold of Kakashi's hand. "Happy birthday Kakashi."_

_"Arigatou …Naru."_

_Naru smiled and kissed his cheek. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he was glad that it was dark and he was wearing his mask._

_He looked up at the sky but when he looked back to Naru, the scene started to change, there were swirls of color spinning around him, and it started to make him dizzy until his feet landed on something solid and everything appeared pitch black. His eyes adjusted then he noticed that it was night time and that he was standing in a street. He looked around and recognized that he was The hidden leaf village. He instinctively walked to the spot where and Naru would meet. There was a girl already there leaning on the railing, she turned around, smiled and waved._

_"Ne Kakashi, I was waiting for you." He walked up next to her, took her hand and looked up at the stars with her. He looked down at Naru who looked back up at him in return. He placed his hand on her cheek and started to close the gap between them before she playfully pulled away. She ran away laughing then stopped when she was about ten feet away from him._

_"Come on Kakahi." She gestured for him to follow her. She had a smile on her face, the moon shone on her illuminating her features, her big blue eyes, shiny blondehair, her tan skin. She was beautiful as ever._

_He ran after her then his world started to spin once again, darkness turning into blinding light. It was daytime now and Naru stood in front of him, dressed in a thick jacket, jeans, and boots._

_"Kakashi, look." She held out her palm as snowflakes landed on it melting almost instantly. He smiled and took off his scarf to wrap around her neck, blush became apparent on her cheeks as he kissed her forehead. The snow started to pick up and soon everything was covered in the fresh white powder. He placed his hand on her cheek then she disappeared._

_"Naru?"_

_"Kakashi , where are you?" Her voice was there but she was no where to be seen. It sounded distant yet close as it echoed in his ears and he became worried._

_"I'm right where are you?" Kakashi started running but didnt know why or where. "Naru?!"_

_The scenery changed a final time but much more quickly this time and without the swirls of color, light, or darkness. He was outside of his apartment block. The sun was setting illuminating the sky a bright red-orange color. It was spring, cherry blossoms still blooming gracing everything in a pink fashion._

_"Kakashi ." He turned around and there she was, right in front of him. He reached out for her but her image was starting to fade._

_"Naru."_

_"I'll always love you Kakashi ." Karin held her hand out to him._

_"Wait Naru, please don't leave." He reached out for her but wasn't able to grasp on anything._

Kakashi opened his eyes. Morning was close but it was still dark. All those memories, his dream, the thought of Naru made his heart hurt. He turned to look at Sora who was still sound asleep. She was what kept him sane and together since Naru went into a coma but he still felt like his world had fallen apart.

"Naru." He whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day that Killer Bee was coming to check Naru's seal and see why the tailed beast wasn't healing her. Kakashi was a bundle of nerves as he stood at the gate with Sora and Gaara. Who had come to visit both Naru and Sora. Sora loved Gaara, he was one of her favourite people. The two would always be seen together in the sand box at the play ground where Gaara would mould the sand and make it move and Sora would sit the there and giggle and squeal at it. His brother and sister had almost fainted when they saw him smile while he was playing in the sand box. She also loved how she could fly with Gaara on his sand. Thou Kakashi nearly had a heart attack when he saw them flying past the hokages office window one day.

In the distance they could see 6 people coming there way. As they came closer Kakashi could already hear and see Bee rapping and A the Riakage hitting him over the head. Seeing this Sora squealed with excitement and the eight tails Jinchuriki heard and Bee came barreling towards her, picked her up where she stood in between Kakashi and Gaara.

" Yo yo yo if it isn't me little soaring Sora weeeeeee" Bee rapped a.t her earning a smile in return. He than put her little hand in to a fist and held his own fist to her tiny one. He stood there silent for a minute then put her back down on the ground where she grab her dads pant leg. Standing back up bee turned to look at Kakashi.

" Hello Bee. Thanks for coming all this way to see Naru. We don't know what's wrong with her she gave brith then went straight into a coma. We thought the nine tails would have recovered her by now. Tsuande-sama has tried everything to get her to wake up and we even have tried to see if something is wrong with her seal but we have had no such luck and it would seem that Sora might have some of the Foxes chakra in her system. I feel it sometimes when she sleeps, it results in her waking up and crying." Kakashi looked to the Jinchuriki's both current and former as they walked into Narus hospital room. They could see Kakashi was pleading with them to do something for his family.

Bee and Gaara both stayed quite for a while thinking over what Kakashi just told them. Bee was the 1st to speak. You could tell he was serious because he wasn't rapping " how long was she pregnant for? "

" 9 months we induced her because she was over due, Tsuande thought if we waited any longer it would be to much for her body to handle" Kakashi spoke

" Female Jinchuriki pregnancies last ten months or more due to the nature of the beast they hold inside them. They can't take the chakra they use on the seal away to help the baby grow, which is most likely why Sora is so small she was born early not only that, but during the forth Great War if you remember she received chakra from all the tailed beast mine included, which might mean she could of need more time. The tailed beast during her pregnancy didn't mess with her baby which is why there are no physical markings or traces of the tailed beasts on her which is good." Bee stopped talking seeming to regain his thoughts on the matter.

" So the whisker marks on Narus cheeks are a result of her mother being a Jinchuriki while pregnant with her? " Gaara asked facing Bee.

" Yes but not every child would be effected it mainly depends on the seal and which beast you hold, just like people they are all different. But my guess would have to be that the nine tailed fox pumped his chakra into Sora when Naru was induced to make sure she would survive the birth and being able to live. Naru would have let him do so to save her. The only problem is when we use the beasts chakra ours is mixed in with it and if he isn't healing her it means he doesn't have enough chakra to do so which means she doesn't have enough either, hers can't be replenished until his is so that would be why nothing is happening." Bee responded

"But what about Sora? Is she a Jinchuriki as well?" Kakashi asked while watching Sora playing with Narus hair.

"She isn't a Jinchuriki. As time goes on and she uses her chakra the foxes chakra will leave her system. As for Naru there isn't much we can do but to let her regain her strength trying to wake up wont do any good if we disturb the healing she might not be able to be a Shinobi any more. I will see if I can stay in the village till she wakes up, if someone finds out she is like this people might try and take the fox from her. It shouldn't be a problem since all the five great nations are at peace but you never know people have seen the power the beast hold when they can be controlled and someone will come after them again. I know she has hidden them but I don't know where even my tailed beast won't till me where they are which is for the best, she is the chosen one, the child of phrofocy, she has control over all nine tailed beast and if they sense she or Sora are in trouble they will come to protect them both. I am sure you feel it to Gaara you were once a Jinchuriki the need to be close the need protect her like a brother. Kakashi you will need to be careful as well you are her mate. you must have felt it to when you 1st met her the pull you are her destined mate her. Just like her mother Kushina, her mate was Minito he was your sensai if i remember correctly, you would have noticed when he was away from the village on missions he acted different more depressed and serious and he would always know if she was in danger, always know where to find her. I am sure you were the same if when she was a baby, you knew if she was in trouble, and you would go to her, you would find her, you had trouble leaving the village." As Kakashi listened to Bee speak. He now realised it was true but it wasnt until she returned from her training with Jiriaya that he felt complete. that after they had saved Gaara that he knew he loved her. Thinking back it all made since, why he was never interested in women. She was his 1st everything, 1st kiss , 1st relationship , 1st love. it all made since he was choosen to be her mate and foxes mate for life.

Kakashi sat on the roof of his home later that night while holding a bundle of blankets who was Sora. She liked being on the roof with her father. She never failed to look everywhere she could, trying to take in as much as possible and she cooed happily. The full moon lit up the two pairs of eyes.

"Your mother and I used to sit on the roof all the time. It was the only time we would sit together quietly and in peace even if we were in some sort of disagreement." Sora looked up at him absorbing her father's voice. She couldn't understand him but he knew she would learn about her mother when she was old enough to understand. He didn't want Sora to grow up without a mother for too long but until then, all he could do was tell Sora about her. He cradled Sora until she fell asleep.

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed with minimal stress.

It was winter in Village hidden in the leafs though, there wasn't snow in Village. It was nearing Sora's first birthday which was a week away and she had surely grown before everyone's eyes. It was a slow day for all the squads but there was always still work to do.

"Tenzo, I have some files that need to be sent to the intel devision. Please deliver them." Kakashi didn't look up from his work but already knew he was pouting.

"But senpai , it's so cold!"

"It's not that cold and it's not like it's snowing." Kakashi said blankly as he continued with his work in his perfect handwriting.

"Hmph, easy for you to say." Tenzo said as he crossed his arms "Winter is a bad season for me you should know that Senpai"

Kakashi stood up and dressed his daughter in a thick white cloak that complemented their eyes, white mittens, and red rubber boots over her white and pink polka dot socks.

"Tenzo, continue the rest of the paperwork."

"Hai. Uh Senpai, what do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing." Kakashi responded icily while wrapping a red scarf around his neck. It was the same one he wrapped around Naru's neck just a few years ago, the same one in his dream and the same one branded into his memories.

"Oh." Tenzo said quietly walked to the desk.

Kakashi lifted the hood of Sora's cloak onto her head and stepped outside. The sun was shining vibrantly, high in the sky but the air was chilly and Sora's face had a hint of red from the cold. He walked to the intel devision office with the stack of papers in one hand and Sora in the other.

"Tou-sa, r-me." Sora looked at her father with a little smile.

"You want ramen for lunch?" His breath caused mist to appear from his mouth. Sora laughed and tried to grasp the amusing scientific phenomenon while nodding.

"We'll get lunch after I drop this off to the intel devision."

"Shika."

"Yes,Shikamaru." Kakashi looked into his daughter's eyes whose were identical to her mothers except that Sora smiled with eyes. He knew her eyes appeared brighter than hers and probably looked much friendlier.

Kakashi always worried about his icy personality rubbing off onto his daughter but if she had a similar mind set as her father, it would be easy to get her to agree with whatever he said, especially when she gets older right? Considering that Sora is now barely a year old, she was quite cheerful and was usually in a good mood, though, he had to watch what he said. She was talking more and more everyday and repeated most of the things she heard, including bad words.

Once, while Sakura and Sai were babysitting Sora, Sakura and Sai got into an argument about some useless matter.

"Damn it Sai! I'm right and you're just an asshole!"

"Ass-ole."

Sakura and Sai both gasped when they heard the voice of a child just learning how to talk.

"No Sora, say Sai."

"Ee-sa-ee ass-ole."

"Thanks Sakura, you just made it worst." Sai snapped.

Kakashi returned from dropping files off to the Hokage and they both received the lecture of their life not to mention the fact that their ears were ringing from all his yelling. He even stated that even though the statement may be true, it wasn't appropriate for his daughter, his infant daughter, to say. Kakashi knew it wasn't true but Sai was a part of it too so he had to get him for something. He kicked them out that night and ordered them both D-rank mission for a month.

Kakashi knocked on the intel office door and someone voiced him to come in.

"Kakashi sensai , Sora-chan." Shikamaru stood up from his desk and took Sora off of Kakashi's hands.

"How many times must I say this, its Kakashi. Sensia makes me feel old."

Shikamaru just muttered " troublesome " as he walked away while still holding Sora.

"She's grown since I last saw her." Shikamaru held the child out at arms length to examine her.

"Is she walking yet?"

"She can definitely stand but her walking is still a little wobbly, though, she is still capable of it."

" really?" Shikamaru put Sora on the ground to watch her walk but Sora placed her own butt on the ground instead. Her hood slid off when she made contact with the floor and freed her growing sliver hair.

"Come on Sora-chan, can you walk for me?" Shikamaru lifted Sora to her feet but Sora sat back down once again. Kakashi smirked as he continually failed to get Sora to walk. It was weird that the Nara heir was this motivated at something, but Naru always somehow made him motivated when she was around must of rubbed off on his daughter as well.

He walked over to them and took Sora's hands and lifted her to her feet, then he slowly stepped back causing Sora to walk forward. After a few steps, he let her hands go and she continued to walk toward him until she reached his leg and grasped his pants.

"Wow, Sora-chan, good job!" Shikamaru knelt down in front of Sora and held his hand out. Sora stared at it for a few seconds before placing her own hand in it.

"Shika." Sora said out loud.

"Your the only one she has a nickname for ." Kakashi stated as he handed a stack of files to him then picked Sora up. Shikamaru smiled.

"We're going to get lunch now. See-ya Shikamaru." Kakashi slid the door open.

"Wait, Kakashi." Shikamaru handed him a blue gift bag.

"Happy birthday. It's actually from the rookie nine and as well as team Gai ." Shikamaru smiled, they had never failed to give him a gift on his birthday since Naru found out when is was, but this year, he wasn't up to celebrating it.

"Thanks,Shikamaru." He attempted a smile but it faded quickly.

"Say bye Sora." Kakashi held her wrist and moved her hand in a waving motion.

"Bye Shika."

"Bye Sora-chan,Kakashi." Shikamaru waved as they walked away from his office.

Kakashi arrived at a ramen bar where he was greeted "Kakashi, Sora-chan" and was seated. They even had a high chair for Sora permanently placed there for her after she was born, much to Kakashi's surprise.

"Do you still want ramen?"

Sora nodded happily. He always wondered how he got so lucky to have such an amazing daughter.

Kakashi ordered miso ramen for Sora in kid size with the noodles cut up and ordered himself a small bowl of salt ramen. When the food arrived, Ayame put a little bit of the soup in a small bowl with the cut up noodle and veggies for her and helped Kakashi feed her while he ate his meal. Tenshi and his daughter Ayame loved Naru like family. When Naru 1st found out she was pregnant which she found out after she threw up her breakfast ramen. She freaked out and Ayame came to the rescue took her to see Tsunade to conform that she was pregnant. Then took her get parenting books and then to track Kakashi down to tell him. Which was a priceless reaction for all the people present. He fainted.

After their meal, Kakashi opened the gift he received from Shikamaru. It was a little photo album. It started with photos of Naru and him self. Naru smiled in most of the pictures where as he looked annoyed or showed as much as a eye smile he wouldn't take off his mask. Looking at the photos made him long for Naru even more and made his stomach turn but he couldn't stop flipping through the pages. There were photos of their wedding. Then there were the pictures of Karin while she was with an unborn Sora. These were the last months he had spent with her and though they were married, she lived in their apartment alone a lot of the time. She didn't mind and she understood the duties her husband had to fulfill for the village but he always was home on the weekends. Ayame spent a lot of time with Naru during her pregnancy since Naru, for some reason, couldn't get enough of ramen covered in chocolate and pickles.

After the birth of Sora, Naru didn't appear in any photos; it was now just Kakashi and Sora. There were pictures that he wasn't aware was taken, most of which were taken while he was asleep or when someone was baby sitting. The pictures were put in order as Sora grew. He had forgotten how little she used to be. Sora was growing more beautiful and looking more like her mother every day.

The last page was a photo of the sky taken from their spot on the top of the Yondihime Hokages head. That was their meeting spot. It was where they shared their thoughts with each other, secrets, and their past.

After meeting Kakashi at the spot and hearing him out about the sky and memories, Naru went there nearly every day even if he wasn't there.

Love eventually flourished when they met every day for almost three months. Even though there was an age gap they didn't care, their love only grew stronger. He got used to Naru hyperactive tom boy attitude and she got used to his nonchalance and wariness.

It took Kakashi a while to open up to her but it was the same with Naru. They understood each other and their need to share their feelings. They both kept everything to themselves and they both always wanted to deal with everything themselves. Though they had different problems, they were more alike than anyone knew at the time. Everything linked together, they had no secrets he even told her parents true identity. But he understood when she told him he couldn't know where she hid the tailed beast and Kakashi agreed with her. he didnt want to know where they recollecting all the memories that had to do with the picture, he slightly chuckled to himself. Only good memories were made at that railing.

Kakashi spent the day with his daughter. He knew Tenzo wouldn't mind considering that it was to cold for trees, and it had just started snowing and it was sticking to the ground.

He placed Sora on the ground where snow was extremely shallow and let her walk around.

"Tou-sa, so!"

"You mean snow?"

"So." She repeated.

He didn't even know how she figured out it was snow, it turns out she may be just as brilliant as he had been.

Sora looked up at him as he knelt down to her and held out a little snow ball. She stared at the ball for a little bit until she took it into her own hands. It fell apart but some snow still remained in her hands which she used to throw at her father.

"Hey, don't throw it at me."

Sora giggled then walked wobbly to a pile of snow where she threw it in the air as if it were confetti. Kakashi sat on the ground and watched her as she innocently played with the snow. He stared at her until he saw past her. He was starting to daydream. He saw Naru's face and he could feel her, smell her, and hold her. He was pulled out of it when he heard coughing.

"Sora, don't eat the snow."

Sora had bits of ice around her mouth. She looked at her daddy, eyes wide. She knew she was getting in trouble and when ever she did, she froze. She didn't cry but sometimes she would get scared. She didn't like getting scolded so it usually took one warning for her to stop what ever it was she was doing.

After spending a few more minutes in the snow,Kakashi thought it was time to leave before Sora got frostbite. He held on to her tightly yet gently as he jumped on the roofs through the village to his apartment. Sora was never afraid but was amused of the quick movements.

Another day had gone by. Kakashi now a year older and in just a week, Sora would reach that one year mark too. Time ticked away with no regards to anyone's thoughts. Time was unstoppable, unavoidable, and irreplaceable. Watching Sora grow proved that it had taken that much longer for Naru to wake, that much longer that Sora had been motherless, and that much longer that Kakashi had been away from her.

Kakashi took his daughter to sit on the roof as he had promised earlier. The sun was already completely down and stars were twinkling high in the sky.

He cradled her gently and hummed a lullaby. After a few yawns and fighting her heavy eyelids, Sora was fast asleep.

"Goodnight my Sora."

Kakashi went back into his home, took Sora's cloak off and placed her on his futon. He sat on his window sill, afraid to go to sleep. He was afraid of his memories, afraid to face them, afraid of the hurt that it would bring when he woke up. He felt like such a coward letting something as little as sleep to scare him. He thought about what his feelings were; whether if he was depressed or just plain pathetic. He couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He only let these emotions leak out when no one was around to see him like this.

He sat on the sill until the clock read three o' clock. It was 3 A.M. and he was still awake. At that moment.


End file.
